Project Reptile
by Ace2Hiro
Summary: An old friend of Professor Xavier returns after many years. Now he wants his family back.


"Project Reptile"  
  
[Area 51]  
  
A dark room is seen. In the room is a large tube filled with a green liquid. In the liquid is a male figure that looks to be in his 20's or early 30's. He only has on a black pair of shorts. A door leading into the room suddenly opens. A figure slowly enters. The figure walks around the tube.  
  
Figure: (Female voice) I finally found you Jeremiah. It has been so many years since I've seen you. (Touches glass tube) I have to go now, but I'll be back for you my love.  
  
The figure kisses the glass in front of the male's face. The kiss leaves blue lipstick on the glass.  
  
Figure: I love you.  
  
The figure heads back to the door when suddenly an alarm goes off. The figure runs out of the room. A few seconds later soldiers run past the door. A few of them run into the room. They stand at attention when their captain enters the room.  
  
Captain: So the intruder came in here. I wonder why. (Walks up to the tube) Nothing seems different. The old bastard is still here.  
  
The captain watches the male figure in the tube. The figure moves a little. The captain looks a little nervous. He looks at the figures eyes. Suddenly the figure's eyes open. The figure jerks around a little. The captain jumps back.  
  
Captain: It's trying to get out! Shoot it!  
  
The soldiers point their guns at the now empty tube. Suddenly something starts to burn through the glass tube.  
  
Captain: What the hell...  
  
An invisible force suddenly sends the captain flying across the room knocking down a few soldiers. Everything is quiet for a few seconds. The soldiers still step farther into the room. Suddenly the invisible force starts punching and kicking soldiers until they are all unconscious. The figure from the tube suddenly reappears. He walks to a locker in the room. The figure opens a locker with the initials J.D.L. on it. Inside is a black pair of pants, a green t-shirt, black socks, and a white lab coat with the name Jeremiah on a tag. The figure quickly dresses. He pulls a locket out of the coat pocket, and looks at it. Only the figure can see a picture in the locket. The figure is about to leave the room until he notices he doesn't have on any shoes.  
  
Jeremiah: I need some shoes.  
  
He looks at a soldier then takes the soldiers shoes. He puts the shoes on.  
  
Jeremiah: Just the right size. Now it is time to find out where and when I am.  
  
Jeremiah slowly walks out of the room.  
  
[Xavier Institute]  
  
It is bright and beautiful day in Bayville. Inside the institute everyone is eating breakfast.  
  
Professor X: So Scott... Anything new happening today?  
  
Scott: Not that I know of. Today should be like any other day as long as the brotherhood or Magneto doesn't cause any trouble.  
  
Professor X: I'm sure they won't cause any trouble. They have to worry about fitting in as well since everyone now knows of our existence. Besides I believe they are just misunderstood. They just need to be shown the right path.  
  
Kitty: I think it will take awhile professor. You know how they don't like to fallow the rules all the time.  
  
Jean: The professor is right though. One day they should be able to see the wrongs they have done.  
  
Cerebro's alarm suddenly goes off.  
  
Computer Voice: Mutant signature located and matches the archive files.  
  
Scott: Oh no. I hope it's not Juggernaut again.  
  
Professor X: Let's see shall we.  
  
He pushes a button on his wheelchair and a painting opens to show a computer/TV screen. A picture suddenly appears on the screen. It is a picture of a black haired man in a lab coat. The man's left arm is missing, and he looks to be about 20 something years old.  
  
Computer Voice: Mutant name: Jeremiah D. Lencher.  
  
Professor X: Jeremiah... He came back. I thought he was locked up.  
  
Logan: What's up Chuck? You know the guy or something?  
  
Professor X: Yes.I know him very well. He was my best friend in high school. He was a few years older than me, but we still got along. We even studied science together in college.  
  
Jean: What were you saying about him being locked up?  
  
Professor X: Well.I might as well tell you most of the story.  
  
{Flash Back}(Scenes are seen as the Professor narrates.)  
  
Professor's Voice: As I said before I met Jeremiah in high school. Back then he still had both of his arms. Not long before graduation he was in a terrible car accident. The only way he survived was thanks to his mutation which was similar to Logan's. He managed to accept the loss of his arm at first. When we went off to college we studied science together. Jeremiah was very good at it. Especially when dealing with reptiles. He was given the nickname Dr. Reptile.  
One day he was introduced to a new student. Her name was Raven Wilde. They started to date for awhile, and eventually got married. Before the marriage Jeremiah changed his name to Jed. They had a daughter and a son together. There was one problem going on though. Jeremiah became even more obsessed with reptiles. He studied how they were able to regrow their limbs. He took samples from every known reptile. By this time he had already graduated from college some years before. The reason his obsession grew was because he felt he would not be able to be a good father without both of his arms. He even had a secret lab somewhere. He wouldn't tell anyone where it was except Raven. Unfortunately he had nothing to test his experiment on so he tested it on himself.  
Late one night he and a family member started the experiment. It took a few days to complete. Raven began to worry about Jeremiah so she went to find him with their newborn son while their daughter was with a family friend. At the lab the experiment was just finished being completed. The experiment was a success. Jeremiah's arm had quickly grown back. He had also gained a few reptilian-like abilities.  
A few hours before Raven arrived a few jealous scientists, and the authorities came after Jeremiah for doing some so called dangerous experiments. He was put in a special tube that Jeremiah himself created in case he lost control. When Raven arrived she misunderstood what was happening. She saw Jeremiah's younger brother, who was the one who helped Jeremiah with the experiment, sneaking away. She thought he was the one who betrayed Jeremiah. When he tried to explain she ran away. She and the children disappeared not long after. Jeremiah was taken to an unknown location to remain locked away until a chosen time. I spent many years trying to find all of them. I was able to find Jeremiah's younger brother. He is the reason I know all of this.  
It is a surprise that Jeremiah is finally back after 17 years. To tell you the truth it was his idea to start a school to help young mutants such as yourselves. He had a very kind heart. He wanted everyone to have what he didn't have much of after his parents died in the holocaust..a family.  
  
{End Flashback}  
  
Most of the females in the room seem almost close to tears.  
  
Kurt: So what must we do professor?  
  
Professor X: We must find him of course. Ororo, Logan, and Beast please get ready while I check with Cerebro. The rest of you must get to school. You will be contacted if your help is needed.  
  
Everyone heads to where they need to go.  
  
[Las Vegas Nevada]  
  
Jeremiah is seen sneaking into a government building. Once inside he quietly looks around until he finds an empty office. He sits in a chair at a computer, and logs onto the internet. Once this is done he opens up a phone book for every state in the U.S.  
  
Jeremiah: Let's see if I can find you Charles.  
  
He types in "Charles Xavier" and some information in a file pops up. In the file is a picture of the institute. There is also a list of a few things such as when it was built, how much it cost, the address, and the phone number.  
  
Jeremiah: So you really went with my idea huh Charles. You always were one of the few people I could trust.  
  
Jeremiah looks at the address closely.  
  
Jeremiah: Bayville huh. Home sweet home. Well I hope you are ready for the return of. "The Reptile"!  
  
He quickly shuts off the computer and leaves the building. Then he goes to the closest airport and sneaks onto a plane heading to Bayville.  
  
[Xavier Institute]  
  
Professor Xavier has just come back upstairs from Cerebro. He looks a little tired. Ororo sees him come up.  
  
Ororo: Charles.are you ok?  
  
Professor X: I am fine, but it seems that I cannot locate him.  
  
Ororo: That is rather odd. Could there be something wrong with Cerebro?  
  
Professor X: I don't think so Ororo, but...  
  
The phone ringing cuts him off. Ororo answers it.  
  
Ororo: Hello?  
  
Male Voice: Is this the Xavier Institute?  
  
Ororo: Yes it is.  
  
Voice: Can I talk to Charles Xavier please?  
  
Ororo: Who should I say is calling?  
  
Voice: Just tell him it's an old friend.  
  
Ororo tells Xavier what the voice said then hands the phone to him.  
  
Professor X: Yes? Can I help you?  
  
Voice: It's been a long time Charles.  
  
Professor X: That it has Jeremiah.  
  
Voice: My name is no longer Jeremiah. It's either Jed or Reptile. Take a pick.  
  
Professor X: Where are you Jed?  
  
Jed: Don't worry about that. I'm headed to Bayville right now. Meet me at our old high school hangout spot in one hour.  
  
A click can be heard and the dial tone comes on. Xavier puts down the phone and turns back to Ororo.  
  
Professor X: I need to need to be at Bayville High in one hour. I'll be meeting an old friend.  
  
[Bayville High School] {One hour later}  
  
Professor Xavier leaves his car and takes a ramp to the top of the school building. When he gets to the top he doesn't see anyone. He suddenly hears the fluttering of bird wings, and he turns to look at the ledge of the building to see Jed crouched down on one knee. He is looking over the school grounds.  
  
Jed: Long time no see huh Charles? It's been so many years.  
  
Professor X: Yes. It's good to see you old friend. I have missed you.  
  
Jed points at the Institute in the distance.  
  
Jed: I can see that you followed my idea. How is it doing so far?  
  
Professor X: It is doing fine. We have had a few problems every now and then, but things are doing good. Your children are there as well.  
  
Jed: Do they know about me?  
  
Professor X: I told everyone about you this morning when Cerebro located you after you got free. They don't know you are their father, or that they are really brother and sister. The strange thing is that for some reason Cerebro lost you after a few minutes.  
  
Jed: Cerebro? You actually built it and it works?  
  
Professor X: Of course. We both did design it together. I would like for you to see it and meet my students.  
  
Jed: I don't know Charles. I don't think I can face my children after so many years.  
  
Professor X: They don't have to know who you are right now. This could give you a chance to get to know them before you see Raven again.  
  
Jed: Raven... I have missed her deeply. I thought about her everyday while I slept.  
  
Jed looks off the side of the school building. He happens to see Kurt, Rouge, Scott and Jean eating lunch together. Jed turns back to Xavier.  
  
Jed: I'll do it. I think I'll enjoy seeing what other ideas of ours you have used.  
  
Professor X: I think you will too Jed. 


End file.
